shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Return of the villains/Choosing a hero to attack
This is how Return of the villains and Choosing a hero to attack goes in The Overlord's Vengeance. villains return, inhabit the statues themselves is surprised while Arachnitor is angered Arachnitor: Who are you? Azog: I should be asking you the same thing. Arachnitor: I am Arachnitor, Nighlok General, fearsome master of the claws! Scar: Fearsome?! You call that fearsome? This is fearsome! a pillar I am Scar, destroyer of all foolish enough to challenge me! King Sombra: Yeah, so how did you do against a guy who destroyed you? Serrator: What has brought us back? sees buttons Serrator: Ooh, buttons, buttons, buttons! pushes them then loses control of his chair Serrator: No, no, no! crashes I'm alright! again Still alright! is concerned Arachnitor: What is going on here? King Sombra: Well, the silky in the robes can't control his chair, and-- Arachnitor: I meant with us. Azog: Perhaps he can explain. at a portrait of the Overlord villains approach the portrait as Serrator arrives Serrator: Still alright. Overlord's portrait comes to life The Overlord: My magic has brought you back from the Departed Realm to Equestria, but you can only remain for the duration of the eclipse. Unless... Serrator: Unless? The Overlord: Unless you destroy the heroes who destroyed you. Use your Departed Blades, and you will take their place among the living. arrives and hums confidently Starscream: Hall of Villainy? More like, Hall of Empty-ny. suddenly sees a statue of himself Starscream: Oh. Nice. gets the Dark Star Saber cut back to the Overlord and the villains The Overlord: The heroes are disperse all around Equestria, and you shall have revenge. villains cheer as we hear Starscream Starscream: Did someone say revenge? I want in. Sombra Ah, King Sombra, my loyal friend. then sees Serrator Serrator. Serrator: Starscream. Scar: Oh, frosty. The Overlord: You must each choose a hero and-- Arachnitor: I call Starlight! King Sombra: No! She's my call! Starscream: Technically you're her captor. Serrator: Mac and the Chief of Berk are mine! Starscream: How come you get two?! villains fight each other Overlord is impatient The Overlord: Silence! Time is wasting, and I've got my own thing going on, so work it out! portrait stays as Serrator makes a suggestion Serrator: I have a score to settle with Mac, because he is mine. His master, too. Starscream: Astrid. I have destroyed her parents, now is the time to finally destroy their daughter. King Sombra: I will take Starlight. Azog: The Young Six. We left things...unfinished. I will settle our debt, once and for all. Arachnitor: Ugh, that only leaves Ruffnut. One hero but two of us? Okay, rock, paper, scissors. looks worried Arachnitor: One, two, three. One, two, three. Scar walks away That doesn't seem to work. sees Tempest Shadow Scar: I want her. Arachnitor: Yes. Starscream: Then it's settled. Although, they won't go easily. Perhaps we could use some help? King Sombra: The Hall of Sidekicks. Starscream: laughs Convenient, is it not? get to the Hall of Sidekicks